Legolas' Worst Day Ever
by Phillica Clayaway
Summary: Exactly what the title says. He gets bonked on the head and goes around watching things deteriorate around him for the rest of the day. :) Co-written with Skylark4004.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright. This is really, really crazy, but oh well. I co-wrote this with my good friend Skylark4004 who is AWESOME! Anyways. Please enjoy.

* * *

Legolas' Worst. Day. Ever.

"Beep, beep, beep, beep, beeeeeeeep."

Legolas Thranduillon groaned. His clock just had to go off five hours earlier than when it was supposed to.

He was the king's son, why did he have to wake up at 11:00 am? That was for Tauriel and the soldiers. But Him? The alarm clock ought to be groveling on the floor in repentance. Didn't it know who he was?

All he wanted was rest…...and coffee, a dead dwarf, no responsibilities, the crown, perfect hair(which everyone said was a myth, but Legolas had hope!), all the power in Middle earth, to learn the meaning of life, to learn how to get people to praise him(besides his hordes of fangirls), and Tauriel's hand in marriage. That was all he wanted, and "none" of these things ever happened. It wasn't like it was hard.

He caught a glimpse of himself in his vanity mirror and nearly had a heart attack. His hair was standing up on end, pointing in a thousand different directions. (Unbeknownst to him, his laundress had forgotten to put his pillowcase in with the rest of the wash, and faced with one gigantic pillowcase, had absently mindedly used her husband's hair gel for soap. Thus, the crazy hair.) His face wrinkled up in a frown that would give young elves nightmares and he let out a distressed moan.

Legolas's daily pity party began and he threw himself down on his bed in a torrent of sobs.

"This is going to be the best day ever…" he growled.

Then rushed in a servant.

"My lord Legolas," the messenger blurted, "Your father, wishes to see you." He finished all too fast for his breath and collapsed in a heap on the floor. Glancing up at his prince he gasped "My lord, your hair!" and fainted on the spot.

Legolas sighed like a little girl who has finally and successfully made it out of bed… on the wrong side... He quickly maneuvered behind the messenger, then grabbing the elf's arm he pulled him out of his room, like a long blonde-haired lion pulling away a gazelle on the serengeti.

After that he walked back to his chambers. He chose his daily clothes; a pink tunic with flowers on the sleeves, purple and pink polka dot shoes, purple tights, purple, pink, and red striped bow and quiver, and his pink heart shaped sunglasses. To finish, he brushed his hair out and carefully curled it with a curling iron, sticking a huge pink bow in the back for extra effect. He was going out in style.

He came out in S-L-O-W M-O-T-I-O-N. He was the package;)

Eventually he came back to a normal speed.

Suddenly a barrel dropped on his head. It was followed by what felt to be two feet hitting him in the back, sending him to the ground. Legolas sensed his attacker was going for the final blow. Grabbing another barrel the elf/man/dwarf/goblin/orc (he could only see it dimly) slammed it on Legolas.

This almost knocked Legolas out but not fully. Staggeringly, the elf-prince rose. Everything was spinning and swaying. He looked like a drunk elf. He swayed right, he swayed left, he giggled, he sweat, he couldn't think straight, nor could he look straight.

His hair was now tangled from the assault. He looked around but found no trace of his attacker.

From his left he heard a titter. Looking toward the sound, he saw two elleths giggling to each other. Tauriel stood in the background, trying hard to keep a straight face. Legolas leant up against a wall and tried to smile flirtily at them. The two elleths fled. Tauriel simply continued on her rounds, but as Legolas struggled to keep his eyes focused a blurry image moved from a corner and joined his crush. They disappeared together, arm-in-arm. Legolas ground his teeth, and shakily began making his way to his father's throne room.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! We will be adding pain upon pain to Legolas' day, so please give us suggestions. Anything horrible will work. :)

I'm like an evil maniac. You will be in pain... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A/N: Thanks everyone for all the reviews! They make us happy!

Lily Lindsey-Aubrey: I know right? His hair was always too perfect.

Kelly Jay: Thanks! It's people like you who keep us going with encouragement.

Thank you to Tanjamusen for following this story.

* * *

Thranduil sat on his fabulous throne, looking into a fabulous mirror and fabulously admiring his fabulous self. As his moony son came in, struggling to keep himself upright, he turned with his hair flipping fabulously behind him and opened his mouth to say something fabulous. Legolas staggered against the steps of the throne and gave his dad a goofy smile. Thranduil's fabulous right eyebrow went fabulously up.

"What," he demanded fabulously, "are you wearing, and what is wrong with your hair?"

Legolas only managed to moan, "Fabulousness."

Thranduil's fabulous left eyebrow fabulously joined his fabulous right eyebrow at the top of his fabulous forehead. So as not to overpower you (or myself), I will now quit with the fabulousness.

Thranduil accordingly dismissed his son's unfabulous appearance, and casually tossed his mirror to a bystanding guard.

"Son," he said, folding his hands philosophically in his lap, "I have something to tell you."

 _Oh fabulous,_ thought Legolas. _This day is getting rapidly worse and worse_.

"As you know," continued his dad, "I have trained you day in and day out to be a son worthy of my name. You must be a lover of gold, a protector of Mirkwood, strong, brave, just, unmerciful, unbending, unfazable, unconquerable, dreaded, and most importantly, fabulous." Thranduil tossed a strand of his hair to demonstrate. "I was all these when I came to the throne. And more. I had a wife. Someone to share the love of my life with. A person with whom I banked all my hopes for the future."

Legolas' ears perked up.

"Perhaps," continued the elf-king, "you too have someone with whom you bank all your hopes."

Legolas' thoughts flew to the captain of the guard, Tauriel.

"It is a good thing," said his dad, still monologuing. "Someone you love gives you comfort. And what's more, it establishes a firm alliance with that person's family. And what's even more than that, it ensures that you have seed to pass the kingdom on to. Perhaps there is someone specific with whom you would like to spend the rest of your life?"

The king said it questioningly, but as Legolas opened his mouth to affirm and express his desire for Tauriel, his dad started talking again.

"No? Good. Because I know of someone who would be very happy with you."

Legolas' mouth went dry. _Oh horror_ , he thought, _what has my dad cooked up for me now_?

"Arwen Undomiel is as yet unmarried," said the king, doomfully. "An alliance with her would prove not entirely futile. And they say that she is also beautiful."

Legolas gagged. He'd met Arwen before. He had no wish to again, especially as her boyfriend, Aragorn, would skin him alive.

"Ummmm…." he said.

"Good," said his dad. "Then that's settled."

"WAAAAAT?" Legolas shrieked. He was hyperventilating. "But daaaaad! I love another!" He fell passionately to his fabulous knees.

"Oh?" said Thranduil, as though it was of no consequence. "Too bad. It's already arranged. She's arriving at noon today. My warmest good wishes and my deepest condolences."

"But dad!" exclaimed Legolas, staggering to his feet, and clutching the arm of the throne. He swayed dizzily.

Thranduil surveyed his tottering son. The prince's hair was tangled and a large pink bow dangled halfway down his back. Legolas' eyes were pointing in two different directions. He looked like he'd just been through one of the orcs' torture machines.

"Dad," the elf-prince pleaded, "She's so zooey!"

Thranduil sniffed.

"Then it's a perfect match!"

A messenger rushed in.

"My lord!" he cried, "Spiders have attacked!"

He collapsed on the floor from running so hard and shouting so fast. Then he started up, took a look at Legolas and fled the room.

"Alright then, son," said Thranduil, waving his hand. "Go save the world!" Then he added in a doomful tone: "Or else…."

Legolas swayed to his feet and staggered out the door.

Thranduil watched him go with a smirk.

"I'm such an inspiring dad," he declared, fabulously.

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A/N: A Big thank to everyone who read and/or reviewed this story. We apologize for the delay, and here's the next chapter. But first, let's get rid of some things that need to be said. Thank you guest, for your review. One of our goals was to be awesome, so we're happy. :) Elleth of Mossflower: I know. Whiny Legolas is the best. :) Skylark4004 joins me in thanking you all for your unfailing support.

And without further ado, I present: Chapter three.

* * *

Legolas was even the more dizzy by the time he was out of the fabulous throne room. He dashed down the halls as fast as possible.

"Wow! I am breaking records." Legolas said once he realized in only took him thirty seconds to pass a door.

This encouraged him all the more, that is until he ran into a swarm of spiders and elves.

He reached for an arrow. He tried to place it on the bow string but every time it fell down. He swayed more and more.

When suddenly he saw a spider sneaking up on Tauriel. She didn't notice. Quickly Legolas tried to grab another arrow, but found nothing in his quiver.

"Curse you! Why did I sign the agreement of infinite arrows except...when it matters!"

He then tried to grab some knives but it was the same.

But he did catch a glimpse of some knives on a table.

"HeawwwawaawawawawajjjjejjjejejejjjAhhh" Legolas screamed fabulously as he threw one at the spider.

But it made it about a foot before it dropped short. He tried again and again and agai...wait he...nope it only made two feet.

"First try!" He said after the spider eventually dropped in front of her. But Tauriel didn't notice, until suddenly another one came.

Legolas sighed.

"Not another one."

Just then another male elf came out and shot it with three arrows, this time it fell behind her, and Tauriel did notice.

She immediately ran to to the other elf.

"Oh! My hero!" She cried in a girly tone as he picked her up.

Legolas grit his teeth and watched as the two walked away, taking note of the male elf. It was Rumil. Well, Rumil wasn't going to be in Mirkwood for very much longer….

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short. We hope to get the next one up soon. Please, please, please review. We eat reviews for breakfast, and if there aren't any to eat, you have hungry writers to deal with, which is... Bad. Anyways, hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks again for you patience and reviews. I would especially like to thank Kelly Jay for your review. We're glad you enjoyed it. Also to Guest. We're glad to have you on board guest and here's the chapter that you asked for. :)

* * *

As Legolas continued on his way to saving the world as his dad had told him, he met Aragorn wandering the halls.

"Gornie!" he exclaimed hugging the ranger.

Aragorn looked like he had been scarred for life. "Lego?" he asked. He cleared his throat nervously and looked around. "Ummm… Have you seen Arwen lately."

Legolas mouth dropped open as he remembered his impending doom. "Uuuhhh…. No. No. Why… in the world...would _I_ see _your_ …. Girlfriend?"

"Of course you wouldn't, normally," said Aragorn. "But Elrond said he sent her over here with Lindir, so I wondered since you guys are such good friends…."

Legolas sputtered. "Gotta go save the world," he said, quickly, then added as he dashed away, "If you see Rumil, banish him!"

Aragorn stared after the elf, who was stumbling from side to side of the corridor like a madman. "Hmmm," he murmured to himself. "Maybe I should tell Thranduil not to let his son drink Dorwinion anymore…."

Legolas finally made it to the outer walls of Eryn Lasgalen where an epic battle between the orcs and elves was raging on the ramparts. And on the top of the wall, who did he see but Rumil, fighting his way to Tauriel, who was being dragged off by a group of orcs. He seized the first orc he came to and…. But I shan't go into the details of it's gory death.

Determined not to be outdone, Legolas started jumping wobbly on top of the orcs' heads like stairs and jumped onto the wall just in time to see Rumil carrying Tauriel in his arms as he surf boarded on a dead orc down a staircase of dead bodies.

"Seriously?" he demanded. As he stood there fuming, his foot slipped out from under him and he flew up into a tree and found himself hanging upside down. A spider stood above him. "This is the best day ever," he announced through clenched teeth.

He "swung" himself up into the spider's face and felt fangs sink into his shaky leg. He'd misjudged his "swing" and landed in the spider's mouth.

"Great," he said, then he swung his fist up to hit the beast's chin and instead felt his hand hit something the sticky - the spider's eye. The creature released him with a scream and he went flying through the air, the spider web strand that had been on his foot now broken. Everything looked much better while he was in the air. He had an exhilarating feeling of flight.

"I can fly!" he sang.

"Like a hawk,

"Never walk, I just fly!

"I can fly like a thrush

"In a rush to the sky!"

And then it was suddenly over as he fell into a spider web which sent him bouncing back up into the air. He tumbled down onto a mound of moss and yelped as his wounded leg got twisted under him. He tried to stand then screamed as his leg gave out beneath him. He couldn't walk. Which wasn't much of a change from his former state, but still. He began to panic.

"No Legolas," he said, taking deep breaths, "You can't panic. Even leg-less Legolas is a hero! He never gives up!

He grabbed a tree branch and painfully pulled himself to his feet. "I can do this," he announced.

Through the trees he suddenly saw Arwen's escort arriving at the front gate of Eryn Lasgalen. "This is the best day ever," he announced, dolefully.

* * *

A/N: Yes. Only I put references to obscure 50s movies in LOTR fanfiction. And I am unashamed. :P Does anyone even know what I was referencing or what the reference was?

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

A/N: Okay, Thanks everyone for your reviews! We really do apologize for the delay. We're just slow people. As slow as Legolas on a bad day…..

Here's the chapter that you requested. Again, if you have any suggestions for some bad thing to happen to him, please let us know!

* * *

Legolas was forced to hop, hoping he didn't fall. He failed in every conceivable way. Slowly, wobbly, hopply, he made it to the gate. Down the hall he saw Arwen.

She was pale and thin. For once he felt inconceivably sorry for someone other than him. She too was going to be forced to marry someone she didn't love.

"Is this what it feels like to be sorry for someone? Because I don't like it." He thought,

When she became aware he was there she made a goofy smile.

"Hey!" She whispered as her goofy smile change into an inconceivably sweet one.

Legolas moaned when he remembered her dying cow, zombie, choking, throat cancer, breathy, singing, every conceivable bad thing in her voice.

Legolas "maneuvered" down the other hall, hiding by pretending to be one of the statues who moved a lot. Arwen laughed and walked down the hall.

"And the Oscar goes to me," he said sarcastically, realizing that he had not fooled her.

"Um Lego? You okay?" He heard Aragorn ask.

"Um…" he said, hoping Aragorn hadn't seen Arwen, "just fine Corny, - I-I mean Gornie. You?"

"Hey, while you're here I need to ask you something." Aragorn said.

Legolas swayed (inconceivably) more.

"I've been planning for a long time to…"

" _Skin me_!" Legolas finished mentally. He started running in circles and screamed "Don't kill me!"

Aragorn stared as he saw the very (in every conceivable way) unbalanced, wobbly Legolas "running" in circles (though the circles were quite literal).

Legolas finally calmed down when he noticed Aragorn didn't seem to be chasing him in any conceivable way beside his eyes. He was breathless but between the gasps he managed to say, "As you were saying…."

Aragorn hesitated as he stared at his poor friend. Perhaps his father's fabulousness was finally telling on Legolas and the poor elf was going insane. No, that was as inconceivable as the rumor that Legolas was betrothed to Arwen.

"So, Lego," he began slowly, cautiously, "You told me to go banish Rumil, didn't you?"

"Yes," said Legolas, remembering his arch-enemy. "And?"

"He, um…. He's engaged to Tauriel, Lego, and I, um…. I didn't want to, you know, ruin his moment?"

Legolas collapsed.

"Inconceivable! This is the best day ever," he ground out.

A messenger ran up.

"Your highness! Your father wants to see you immediately!"

The messenger collapsed on the floor in front of the prostrate prince, took a second glance at him, yelped and fled the room.

Legolas gulped. "And it keeps getting inconceivably better," he said with a sigh.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks everyone for your thoughtful reviews. We are having so much fun writing this, but you guys make it even better! And we apologize for how short this is. We will try to have another chapter up by next week.

* * *

The distinguished guards in front of the doors of Thranduil's distinguished throne room had their orders to immediately kill any goblin mutants they saw, which is why they cannot be blamed for nearly running their almost-distinguished prince through with their spears. When Legolas finally stood in front of his father, he bore five new wounds, and the guards were subsequently fired for giving a son of Thranduil's scars to mar his fabulousness. (See? Thranduil _is_ a good father.)

"You wanted me?" said Legolas without ceremony, as he plopped down on the floor, unable to bear his almost nonexistent weight.

"Yes, son. I have something to tell you. Arwen's here and I need you to go make violent love to her. Right now. Before one of these presumptuous elves like those stupid guards go and try to take her off your hands."

"I wish they would," Legolas indistinguishably mumbled under his breath.

"Son, I also have something else to tell you. Go and promote Rumil to some distinguished place in the army. (Do they even have distinguished places anymore? Most likely not with the unfabulousness that we're coming to.) Rumil was the one who suggested that you, the almost distinguished prince of Mirkwood, and Arwen, the fair elleth of Rivendell, should get married."

Legolas felt sick. "I better go," he said, rising as quickly as he was able (which was about one centimeter per second). He made his way back out to perform his duties. Aragorn ran up to him.

"Hey Lego! Guess what! Arwen's here!"

"I know," said Legolas, drily.

"Oh," said Aragorn, disappointed. "Well, make sure none of your overly-confident and utterly undistinguished elves touch her, Okay? Only someone as distinguished as I could manage her distinguishedness."

"Sure," said Legolas.

Aragorn ran off.

"This is the very best day of my life," moaned Legolas.

A distinguished messenger ran up.

"Dwarves have attacked!" the distinguished messenger yelled, then turned and ran back faster than he had come at the undistinguished sight of the elf-prince.

Legolas brightened. "Hey, maybe it's not so bad after all. Here's a distraction!"

He "ran" the way the messenger had come. And saw a dwarf loom up in front of him, which was very unnerving because dwarves never loom. Unless you're crawling (which he was).

"Never mind," he said, as the brute bonked him on the head with a stick.

* * *

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Skylark4004: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, I hope you enjoy this Majestic chapter.

Phillica Clayaway: Yes, we appreciate the feedback, everyone. We will try to get the next (and sadly the last) chapter up soon after this one. For now, ENJOY!

* * *

Legolas woke up slowly to the sound of soft music. That is, it was to him. In truth it was a saxophone, tuba, trumpet, french horn, and a dwarf singing loudly and majestically on the wrong key, blaring in his ear.

He opened his eyes, he saw majestic flowers, majestic ribbons, majestic benches filled with majestic dwarves, and…. Wait, dwarves?

" _Well at least I'm not tied to a tree,"_ he thought.

He tried to move only to realize he was tied to a tree.

" _Well at least my mouth isn't tied up in a handkerchief."_

He tried to yell for help, but his mouth was tied up in a handkerchief.

" _Oh, why do I have to be so good at being positive in desperate times."_ He growled un-majestically. _"Wait is this a_ MAJESTIC _wedding? Awwwwww, it IS a majestic wedding!_ He smiled in the goofy way that people who are happy for other people do. Then he paused and frowned. _Wait, who's majestic wedding?"_

Suddenly a trying-to-be-majestic dark haired, grisly-chinned, hideous dwarf started walking down the majestic aisle with a more-successful-at-being-majestic blonde haired, badly-bearded-chinned dwarf beside him. The blonde one had majestic knives and majestic weapons sticking out all over him. He was carrying a ring on a "pillow" (a rolled up coat). At the end of the aisle, a majestic "big" dwarf with braids all over him and a majestic, proud smile was beaming at the almost-majestic dwarves advancing on him. As they neared the end of the aisle, Tauriel appeared at the other end, not-majestically dressed all in white and with her hands apparently tied around a majestic bouquet of roses. A huge, redneck dwarf wearing a Harley Davidson jacket and with tattoos all over his head was forcibly dragging her down the majestic aisle.

When she got to end of the aisle, the actually-majestic "big" dwarf tore the bouquet out of her hands and pushed her hands into the grisly dwarf's hands.

Then he majestically boomed, "Kili, Thorinnephew, do you take Tauriel, Silvanelf to be your dwarfully wedded wife?"

Kili was beaming un-majestically now.

"I do."

Feverishly, Legolas tried to free himself. He had to rescue Tauriel!

The majestic dwarf spoke again.

"Tauriel, Silvanelf, do you take Kili, Thorinnephew to be your elfully wedded husband?"

Legolas was having trouble freeing his hands because of all the overwhelming majestic-ness. He finally freed his hands and jerked the handkerchief off of his mouth. He tried to fabulously leap forward, only to find that his feet were still bound. He bent to undo them. But before he could, Tauriel spoke.

"I don't," she said, fabulously tossing her head.

"Hurrah!" shouted Legolas. Everyone majestically looked at him (Except Tauriel. She was fabulous).

 _Uh-oh,_ he thought. Immediately all the dwarves majestically (or not so majestically as the case may be) leapt up and started attacking him.

Over their heads, Legolas saw the sort-of-majestic weaponed dwarf taking out a knife and holding it to Tauriel's throat.

"Hang on, Tauriel!" he shouted heroically. "I'm coming to save you!"

Then he was overpowered by the dwarves and felt himself being majestically dragged down to the ground.

Then a miracle happened: Legolas fabulously won the fight!

Very proud of himself, he looked around, ready to leap to Tauriel's aid.

At the far end of the aisle, Rumil was carrying her away, and she was hugging him, whispering in his ear. Thorin, Fili, and Kili lay in a majestic heap at the other end of the aisle.

Frantically, Legolas began running after the duo.

"Tauriel!" he cried, "Don't leeeeave me here alooooone!"

The two started walking off into the sunset holding hands. In an attempt to follow them, Legolas (still stumbling from side to side and unable to see clearly) tumbled over a cliff towards a rocky streambed below. As he fell, he let out a long sigh, closed his eyes and murmured,

"This has been the very, Very, VERY best day of my entire life."

* * *

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Skylark4004: Sadly all things must come to an end.

Phillica Clayaway: We hilariously, proudly, and sorrowfully present the eighth and last chapter in this story. Thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews and savour this last piece well.

* * *

Legolas fell into an unmajestic muddy, viny, greeny, pool at the bottom of the cliff.

He tried his best to get out, but it took a lot of effort, - he had to move his arms and legs!

As hard as he tried, the surface seemed to be getting farther and farther. Until he realized his hands were going the wrong direction. But it was too late.

Legolas couldn't do it any more. He had fought fabulous battles, won majestic wars, banished undistinguished elves, - but perhaps this was the end of the line.

As the light grew dimmer and dimmer, he lost all hope. This was the end. He closed his eyes only thinking (Thinking? Inconceivable!) of her.

* * *

"This is the best day ever," Legolas whimpered. Then he heard a knock, disrupting his dream.

Jumping up he looked around. He found himself in the best infirmary bed.

"Wait a second," he said. He patted the best infirmary bed, he patted his arms, and he patted his chest. "I'm AAALLLLLIIIIIIIIVVEEEE!"

Then he leapt from his best infirmary bed and started dancing around the room in inconceivable ecstasies of delight.

"I believe I can flyyyyyy!" he sang un-majestically. "I believe I can soooooaaarrr! I believe I can touch the skyyyyyyy!"

Again, the knock sounded on the door, bringing Legolas abruptly out of his best jam. He immediately stood still, smoothed down his best fabulous robes, and checked in the mirror to check that each fabulous hair of his fabulous head was in its fabulous place. He was shocked when he saw that his head was bandaged heavily.

He bounded to the door and jerked it open.

"What's the meaning of this?" he demanded of Aragorn, whom he found distiniguished-ly standing outside.

"Oh, Legolas!" exclaimed Aragorn in delight. "You're feeling better!"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember? The best barrel of dorwinion fell on your head and knocked you out."

Inconceivably, Legolas began to remember.

"You've been out for three days," continued Aragorn. "I brought you some distinguished flowers to cheer you up!"

" _Out for three days! Inconceivable!_ "

Legolas stared at the distinguished flowers in his friend's hand without really seeing them, and then slowly his face began lighting up as he began remembering. The fabulous falling off the cliff, the majestic wedding, the inconceivable engagement, - It was all a dream!

Aragorn watched in delight as Legolas' not-so-fabulous face got brighter and brighter and his somewhat-fabulous smile grew bigger and bigger. Suddenly the elf-prince grabbed him by his shoulders and yelled into his best ear:

"IT WAS A MAJESTIC DREEEEEAAAAMMMM!"

Legolas started unfabulously jumping around the room and attempting his best cartwheels` (and failing). Aragorn watched in astonishment. Legolas' bandage began falling off and his best robe ripped in several places.

He ran most unfabulously around the room, throwing things in the air and at other things. At one point he threw what appeared to be a permanent green dye at Aragorn. It landed square in the distiniguished ranger's face. Aragorn breathed heavily.

"What did you do...to my best hair?" he screamed in anger, wiping away the remaining dye. He grabbed his sword and was about to fall upon Legolas when he was disrupted by the best messenger who ran up just then.

"Your Highness, the best king of Mirkwood calls upon you," the fabulous and best messenger shouted. Then he took a closer look at the unfabulous elf in front of him along with the undistinguished green monster and fled for his life.

"HAHA!" shouted Legolas, unmajestically. "I don't care a bit! Why don't we go say hello to the old man!"

Making his way to the best throne room, he spotted Rumil being teased about some spider he tackled, - most unfabulous indeed. He also spotted Tauriel on her rounds. She offered him a fabulous friendly smile and he returned the gesture (minus the fabulousness).

Reaching the best throne room, he bowed to his fabulous king and father.

"Hello, my most fabulous honoured one!" he greeted gaily. "Surely nothing you have to say can discourage me at all, as I am absolutely thrilled with inconceivable happiness right now!"

Thranduil raised a fabulous eyebrow, then shrugged and tossed his head.

"Son," he said, in a doomful tone, drumming his fingers against each other in majesty that would have shamed Thorin himself, "I have something to tell you…."

The End

* * *

 **Skylark4004: Bye guys it was great writing for you! Maybe Phillica and I will write another story together. Thanks so much for the reviews.** **Bye! *Breaks out into tears***

 **Phillica Clayaway: Thank you Skylark4004 for joining me on this epic (and fabulous) adventure. Thank you to all reviewers for listening to our tale and hopefully we'll be back with a new (and better) one soon. Until then, God bless!**


End file.
